How to Outsmart Albus Dumbledore with Politics
by telmeastory
Summary: A Short one-shot, mostly AU, and will discuss how Harry and his team completely disrupted all of Dumbledore's plans.


**July 31****st****, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, waiting for Hagrid's return. It had been a long and difficult 10 years, but things were finally shifting in his direction. His plan, for the Greater Good, had to come to pass.

It was 10 years ago when things started, but they almost ended before they began. After all his careful posturing to get Pettigrew named as the Potter's Secret Keeper, inspiring the order to view Lupin as the traitor and therefore ostracize him, and the numerous compulsion charms and potions on Black to get him to abandon young Harry to chase Peter, things fell apart from the start. First, Black had somehow overcome everything done to him. Thankfully it had not been before he had left Harry to Hagrid, but it was well before he had chased down Pettigrew.

Next, As Albus had gone to submit testimony that Black had indeed been the Potter's secret Keeper, he was shocked to discover veritaserum approved testimony already in Black's file in the DMLE. A little known fact about these files was that once testimony was entered, it could not be changed or hidden, regardless of what others chose to believe. The testimony on file noted that Peter had instead been the traitor and the Potter's secret Keeper.

It took everything in him not to scream, but Albus did manage to maintain his grandfatherly demeanor as he apologized to the recently obliviated clerk (it would not do to have someone know his deeds) and noted the clerk had brought the wrong file, as he obviously meant this testimony to be entered into Pettigrew's file.

While Albus had been able to paint Black as a bad guardian in the news, he was now unable to get the man imprisoned. This meant he would be unable to magically claim guardianship of the Potter child, nor sit as proxy as the magics of the Wizengamot would prevent that. While he was named guardian by the Wizengamot, it was merely the boy's physical guardianship, something he immediately turned over to the lad's family. He didn't even have to do anything to get them to mistreat him.

The next 10 years were slow and painful, but everything was leading to this point. Thankfully Sirius had fled for parts unknown and Remus had noted he wanted to spend time connecting with the packs in case it was necessary in the future. There had been moments where he had felt Harry disappear from the wards around Privet Drive, but he had been unable to immediately attend to see why. In each instance, by time he got there, Harry was being grossly mistreated again, as he was meant to be.

So here sat the greatest wizard of all time (if only people would acknowledge that, versus Merlin) waiting on his grounds keeper.

Yes, all would come to fruition.

**July 31****st****, 1992**

Albus was annoyed. Potter's first year had been a thing of beauty, except for small details here and there. First, he had not been able to get young Weasley beside the child, no matter how many charms and the like he applied. In the same way, he was unable to get the idiotic mudblood (I mean really, what else should they be called?) away from the lad, especially once he had saved her from the troll. Things could really only get worse from here.

Additionally, he had just been notified that based on his treatment of student's this year, his position was under review and his guardianship of all students was suspended indefinitely. This was the kicker, as he had recently received a note from Sirius Black of all people informing him that Harry Potter would not be returning to Hogwarts. It was far from the only one. Albus had actually danced a little jig when the Granger Brat had sent her note. While he knew Minerva would throw up a storm, he felt it was for the best when the Gryffindor chasers also turned theirs in. This would give him another bone to throw Severus. The man really was strung too tight. So what if Albus gifted a few extra leniencies to the man or his house. It was Albus' after all. Not that anyone knew that as the headmaster had gone to great lengths to remove any written record of this and had placed charms on anyone who knew to believe it was unimportant which house he was actually in.

So, with all these student's fleeing, it came to this meeting of the Wizengamot where Albus would turn things around. In his frustration, he actually had to rewrite this bill 7 times as he kept putting mudbloods instead of Muggleborns. But here it was, his piece de resistance (which was saying something considering his already well storied life). This bill would easily pass the chamber, as the traditionals would get their benefit and his own would see it as his protecting the innocent.

_As of July 31__st__, 1992, all British Muggleborns and half-bloods must be provided the opportunity to attend Hogwarts…_

Albus was sure no one really noted in the fine print that if the opportunity was provided, they were required to take it. He had sold this to his block as a matter of ensuring each of these students was protected and had the chance to learn. He sold this to the purebloods by ensuring they knew this would give them more power, considering how he ran things. Of course he did not say that…you never said what you meant to a pureblood. You merely stated a half-truth and allowed their devious little minds to draw their own conclusions.

The fly in the ointment, however, was when role was called. Suddenly, the Potter and Black seats were active. Albus glanced at Lucius, knowing if anything dastardly had happened, he would at least know. Plus, Malfoy had spent the past decade bribing Fudge, probably in hopes of eventually getting the Black seat.

But Lucius appeared as shocked as he did.

Instead, a stately looking woman with regal bearing stepped forth. This woman was well known and not well loved by the purebloods. Many thought it was for rejecting her heritage marry a muggleborn, but in all honesty it was because she was nearly as good at the game as Albus himself, and there were few near his caliber.

Andromeda Tonks stood there and calmly accepted the proxy for both the Black and Potter seats. And then immediately tore into his bill. Eventually he had to add a rider wherein purebloods would be required to pay the same rate as muggleborn and half-bloods. Albus could see the traditional part of the Wizengamot ready to be up in arms about this, but he waved them off. He would explain later how he would slowly build the difference back up on some basic tenant such as scholarships or the way purebloods already gave back to and powered the economy. It would be too tough.

When all was said and done, the bill passed where all muggleborn and halfbloods would have to attend Hogwarts, but would be charged the same rate as purebloods. It was imperfect, but it would work for now and keep Harry Potter in Hogwarts.

At least that is what he thought until Andromeda passed him.

"You do remember that heirs are exempt from such silly laws?"

Albus stood shocked. He did smile eventually, knowing he had been outmaneuvered, but it was a thing of beauty. It was too late to submit a new bill as a bill had to sit for 60 days and could not be introduced retroactively. Albus doffed his hat and knew he would just try again next year.

Albus didn't notice that any of the original students who had withdrawn did not return.

**July 31****st****, 1993**

Another year and another chance to submit his new bill. Albus was ecstatic. Well, also pissed off. With the struggles Ginny Weasley faced, only ended by the combined effot of Fawkes, Minerva, and Flitwick, the Weasleys were no longer open supporters of Albus. Not even Molly, which was the real shock. However, this was his chance. His new bbill. This one would do it. This year, it was a bill noting that all British heirs had to receive Hogwarts training in order to take up their seats. It was perfect.

Once more, Andromeda was the sticking point. Her power in the Wizengamot had grown in the past year. He knew he would have to swing her to his side. Albus had the power that if she was on his side, he could get this through, regardless of the groaning fuddy-duddies in the body.

Of course, when she did not put up any fuss, he was shocked. It wasn't until later when Albus would learn why.

"Did I forget to mention that my Lord Potter took up his seat on August 1st, 1992? As such, he is not an heir."

Albus also did not notice how 7 dark aligned seats went from most ancient and most noble to mere noble seats. The heirs of these seats had already graduated from other institutions besides Hogwarts and as such were unable to take their seats, banishing their heritage back. This was nearly a quarter of Malfoy's power.

**July 31****st****, 1994**

Albus had one more bill. He needed to get this one through before the calamity he knew was coming at the World Cup. He knew how those things worked. He had heard the murmurings. This bill would require all Lords in the Wizengamot to have received their training from Hogwarts.

Once more, Andromeda did not fight this one, merely noted that this should not affect anyone younger that the current Hogwarts age. This was a concession Albus and the Dark faction quickly gave in to, so the bill passed.

As it did, 9 seats from the Dark faction and 3 from Albus' own went dark. It was only then that they realized they had made these lords and ladies ineligible for their seats. Albus was staring at his podium as Andromeda left.

"Did I mention, Lord Potter has been receiving all of his training from Hogwarts for the past few years."

This left Albus in a huff, as obviously his teachers were sneaking out to train young Harry. When confronted, Flitwick defiantly asked why he should now as his contract did not express he was not allowed unless it conflicted with his current duties. Even Minerva gave a sheepish smile when he asked if she was involved. Albus quickly upped the patrols and "other duties as assigned" for the professors, citing the increase of students due to the past few laws.

**July 31****st****, 1995**

Albus drew his fingers through his quickly thinning hair. This year had been tough. When Harry's name had come out of the Goblet, he had expected the boy to finally come running. Instead, he was left hanging and looking like a fool once more when his 'close personal friend' was identified as a death eater. Add in that Flitwick and Babbling had both decided not to renew their contracts based on his additional work. Add in that Cedric Diggory had been kidnapped, used in a ceremony, and murdered. As such, Dumbledore had lost a strong supporter in Amos Diggory. That said, Fudge was naturally hiding from everything. He had, however, been able to push his lackey, Umbridge to become the Charms professor.

Today, it was actually a bill in partnership with Fudge which Dumbledore was hoping to submit, noting that anyone not of Hogwarts age who was not being trained by Hogwarts would be placed in "care" of the ministry.

Of course it was Andromeda who put up a fight. With Amos shifting to her, it was now essentially having to give in to her desires. Albus still had some pull, but he was saving that as a last stand. Besides, her rider that all ministry officials take an oath to work toward the best of magical society was reasonable and Albus was easily able to sway the dark faction to understand that their definition of society would work here.

As soon as the bill passed, however, the oath was taken, followed shortly by Fudge resigning and acknowledging that Voldemort was indeed back. Albus, with a pained sigh, barely heard Andromeda pass this time.

"Did I ever introduce you to Harry's tutors? Flitwick Hogwarts, his wife Bathsheda Hogwarts and their adopted son Remus Hogwarts?"

Albus was shocked. How could that work. He had known the two were close before joining Hogwarts at the same time, but Albus had implemented rules against professors fraternizing. He didn't really want to encourage his professors working together.

**July 31****st**** 1996**

Albus was nearing his wits end. Voldemort had strolled into the Ministry near the end of last year, but things had not gone well. With the new oaths, and being led by Minister Rufus Scrimgeour and Department head Amelia Bones, the ministry slaughtered the Death Eaters he brought with them. Add in that each death eater in Azkaban had been retried and sent through the veil and things were looking good for their society.

But certainly not for the greater good. Albus was pissed. People were being slaughtered for simple misunderstandings. It was time to reinforce his ability. It was time to push, so he was planning to have to expend the last of his political capital to get this done.

His new bill required all British students to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Unfortunately, Albus was thrown further off when there was not even a token protest to his bill. He found out why soon after.

"So, it turns out that there was a mix-up in paperwork and when the Hogwash School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was established, it was accidentally called the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the official Department of Education in the United States."

**July 31****st**** 1997**

This was it. This was Albus' last chance to get Harry Potter under his control. This would be where he would do it. It was foolproof and he had the political capital to push it through.

_Lord Harry James Potter is required to attend The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland on the shores of Black Lake prior to taking his NEWTS._

Ok, it was far heavier handed than he preferred, but this was his last chance. He needed Harry Potter under his thumb..ahem, his tutelage in order to throw the lad against Lord Voldemort before stepping in to clean up the mess. Sure, Tom had been quiet in recent months and the ring was not there when Albus went searching, nor the locket, but all was well. Ok, sure the deatheaters had been torn asunder by the riders on his last few bills, but this one was needed. Tom was still a threat as long as Harry Potter Lived.

So when things began, Albus was shocked, yet pleased, to see Harry Potter himself enter the Wizengamot. When Harry took his own seat, Albus was sure things were in the bag. While Andromeda was good, Harry was new. Yet Harry fought this. After much back and forth, Harry made the following concession.

"I will agree to support this bill if Albus Dumbledore gives his oath to retire from public life at the end of this school year."

Albus was slightly annoyed, but felt it was reasonable. He could still manipulate things from the background and after he saved Britain from Voldemort, they would be begging for his assistance. He quickly gave his oath and the bill was passed. As Albus moved to greet Harry and take him to Hogwarts, Harry broke his heart.

"So, I am Lord Harry James Potter, I attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland on the shores of Black Lake in 1991-92, all before taking my NEWTs last week. Pleasure doing business with you Albus. You really should know better than to go up against the Blacks, Potters, and Mauraders. Hermione did ask me to give you this."

Albus looked down to see an invitation to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger, the new Lady Potter. There were also invitations for a few others, such as Luna Lovegood to become Lady Black as well as the titles of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and shockingly Dumbledore. When Albus gave Harry a questioning look, Harry noted an old connection that when the main Dumbledore lined left the Wizengamot for the final time, the seat and title, including all material possessions, would pass to the Potter line.

Albus curled up and cried.


End file.
